


Desperate Drives

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, Driving, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Road Trips, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Beverly gets desperate on a long drive and begs Ben to take care of her.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Desperate Drives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkyBabyBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/gifts).



“Bev, you’re making it really hard to concentrate on the road.” Ben whined with no real irritation behind his tone.

They’d been driving for hours, making the trip from their little house in their little town, to a much bigger, grander arrangement awaiting them.

“Benny, please. We’re still half an hour away and I _need_ you.” Beverly reached over, her engagement ring twinkling in the low light of the car, as she placed her hand atop Ben’s.

“This road is deserted, trust me, I’ve been down here a million times, it’s completely silent this time of night.”

Beverly intertwined their fingers, pulling his hand off the steering wheel and bringing them both to the wetness that had accumulated between her legs.

No matter how many years he’d been with Beverly, Ben was still flustered every time she made a move. He still wasn’t quite sure how he got so lucky to be with a goddess like the one sitting next to him, but even more confusing was how she’d agreed to marry him.

In less than 24 hours they would be walking down the isle as newlyweds, but still Beverly was acting like they were rowdy kids trying to make out in the back of their parent’s car before they had to return it upon curfew.

“Wouldn’t you rather wait until we get to the hotel?” Ben asked while swirling his thumb across the soaked fabric of Beverly’s panties. It was tempting, especially when he gazed over and saw the way Bev’s head was lolled back against the headrest, her legs parted invitingly and her dress hiked up to reveal milky white thighs.

“I just wanna feel you.” Beverly whispered, pleading Ben with her eyes.

And who was Ben to deny his beautiful fiance?

Ben directed his view back to the road as he expertly slipped Beverly’s panties to the side and swiped his thumb between her lips. A satisfied little sigh escaped Beverly’s mouth, urging Ben on with a small thrust of her hips.

It didn’t take long before Ben was two fingers deep in her, the palm of his hand pressed against her pelvis. Beverly’s desperation had peaked a few minutes ago, and she was now holding on to Ben’s wrist, riding his hand like a disembodied sex toy.

The angle his arm was bent at was borderline painful, but it was worth it to hear the breathy little moans as Bev fucked herself deep on his fingers. Her clit rubbed up against his palm rhythmically, and Ben had flashbacks of the times he’d catch Bev humping her pillow in the early morning, barely awake and acting on pure instinct. That same raw, visceral drive was evident now as her red locks fell messily across her face, dancing along with her every move.

“Fuck- Ben- _fuck_!” Incoherent noises filled the car as Bev began climbing towards her climax, and Ben realized he’d been in a quiet daze the entire time, too enamored by her to say a word.

“Come on, my little spitfire.” Ben finally croaked out, his voice low and rough and filled with arousal.

That was enough to have Beverly spilling over the edge, her tight walls clenching around Ben’s fingers as he slowly rubbed her through it with gentle prodding.

As he always did, Ben watched Beverly’s face rather than her body, always enamored with the way her eyes would crinkle and her jaw would hang loose as she came. The picture of beauty, unraveled at the seams by none other than him and his fingers. It was a triumphant feeling, one of pure gratuity that he got to be the one to bring such pleasure to Beverly Marsh.

Once she was done convulsing, Ben pulled away carefully and put his hand back on the wheel, keeping both of his pruned fingers elevated off the surface. He proceeded to pull over, idling his car on the side of the road, before leaning over and pulling Bev into a heated kiss. They continued like that for a while, idly sliding their tongues across one another as their passion simmered down into languid kisses. When Ben finally pulled away, his eyes met a shiny pair of green ones staring back at him.

“So _now_ you pull over.” Beverly teased, running her fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

“I will never finish you off without a followup kiss.” Ben declared, kissing Bev’s palm as it swiped across his jaw. “That, I can promise you.”

“Is that part of your vows?” Bev had a playful tone to her voice, but she was obviously beginning to succumb to her fatigue, her eyes drifting close as she awaited Ben’s answer.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait ‘till tomorrow to find out.”

Ben waited for a moment, before taking Bev’s lack of response as signal that she’d fallen asleep. He gave her one more peck on the forehead before getting back on the road, unable to keep the sappy smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off a request on tumblr, so it's quite short, but I liked the way it turned out and I realized I've never written Benverly before! So here, have some sweet pre-wedding fluff + smut.
> 
> (Also, I haven't written smut that involves a vagina in so long, I'm so rusty. I hope I did okay)


End file.
